Ventus Pan: To the Rescue!
One day, Ventus and his friends were playing Follow the Leader. As usual, Ventus was the leader. Vixey, the Lost Woodland Animals, Young Kaa, Baba Looey, and Kairi were following him around Neverland. Before long, they came to a stream. "Let's cross it the fun way!" Ventus suggested. He grabbed a rope, swung out over the water, and landed on the other side. His friends followed, until only Kaa was left. "Tallyho!" Kaa cried, and he leaped for the rope. He missed it and fell into the stream. Splash! As Baba Looey helped him out of the water, Kaa grumbled, "Why does Ventus always have to be in charge? Just once I'd like to do things my way!" Kaa decided he wanted to show Ventus how brave and clever he was. A little farther down the trail, he had an idea. "Hey," he cried, "I've got it!" "Got what?" asked Baba Looey. Kaa said, "You'll see." He took Baba Looey's hoof, and together they slipped off into the forest. Kaa and Baba Looey disguised themselves as the Stabbington Brothers, hopped in a small boat, and began to row toward a pirate ship in the harbor. But it wasn't just any ship-----it was Gaston's! He and Ventus were sworn enemies. "¿A dónde vamos?" asked Baba Looey. "To spy on Gaston!" Kaa said excitedly. "We'll take the information back to Ventus." As the boys reached Gaston's ship, they heard a noise. Ticktock! "¿Qué es eso?" asked Baba Looey. Just then, two glowing yellow eyes poked out of the water. It was Undertow the Shark. Once, he'd swallowed an alarm clock, and now he always made a ticking sound. "Be careful!" Kaa warned. Kaa and Baba Looey climbed over the side of the ship carefully. Kaa spotted two mops and a bucket. He whispered to his brother, "Pretend you're washing the deck." A moment later, LeFou came around the corner. "Ahoy, mateys!" he called. "Can't say that I remember you. But whoever you are, you're doing a fine job!" When LeFou was gone, Kaa turned to Baba Looey and said, "Come on, we've got some spying to do. I'm going to look for Gaston." He found a telescope and climbed up the rigging. LeFou walked by again. "Do you see anything?" he asked. "Uh, a storm, actually!" Kaa blurted out. "I should tell the captain," LeFou replied. He hurried off. Kaa turned to Baba Looey. "This is perfect. He'll lead us right to Gaston!" They followed LeFou at a safe distance and saw him enter a cabin. "Stand watch. I'll be right back," Kaa whispered to his brother. When Kaa peered through the porthole of the cabin, he saw Gaston. Unfortunately, the hunter also saw him. Unlike LeFou, Gaston could tell that Kaa was not a real Stabbington brother. "Spies!" thundered Gaston. "Get them, LeFou!" "We're doomed!" Baba Looey cried. "Not necessarily," said Kaa. The French buffoon came running out of the cabin. When he saw the boys, he said, "Oh, it's you!" "Indeed it is," said Kaa. "We've been checking the safety of the captain's quarters, and I must say that we're shocked. Why, spies could look through portholes as easily as I did!" LeFou led the boys inside. "What's the meaning of this?" Gaston demanded. The French buffoon stammered, "Th-they said they were checking on your safety, captain. And I must say, they're hard workers. Just today I saw them swabbing the deck and standing lookout." The hunter looked Kaa straight in the eye. "Yes," he agreed. "I think they're doing a fine job. After all, with the attack only three days away, security is more important than ever." "Attack?" said Kaa. Gaston said, "Yes, on Ventus' hideout." He turned to the French buffoon. "Release them, LeFou. We've got work to do." As soon as the boys were outside, Kaa whispered to Baba Looey, "We have to warn Ventus!" Quickly, they climbed over the side of the ship and began rowing toward shore. Gaston laughed as he watched through his telescope. "They'll lead us straight to Ventus!" he said. LeFou straightened his coat and looked at Gaston. "Y-you mean, they really were ''spies?" "Of course," the hunter replied. "They're some of Ventus' little friends. They don't know yet, but now they are working for us!" A short time later, Kaa and Baba Looey reached the shore. "My plan worked!" Kaa cried. "Wait till Ventus hears!" "Uh-oh," Baba Looey said. "I hear ticking. Like a clock. Like a clock in a shark. Like a clock in that shark that follows ''Señor Gaston!" The boys looked at each other. "Gaston?" they said. "Run!" They scrambled up a hill, with Kaa leading the way. When Kaa reached the top, he called, "This way, Baba Looey!" But there was no answer.... "Baba Looey?" Kaa said, looking over his back. Gaston was standing at the bottom of the hill. Beside him, Amos Slade and McLeach had Baba Looey in their clutches. "Keep going, Kaa!" cried Baba Looey. "¡No pares!" A few minutes later, Kaa burst into Ventus' hideout. "Come quick!" he yelled. Ventus, Kairi, and the others gathered around him. Kaa told them what had happened to Baba Looey and that Gaston was planning to attack. Ventus shook his head. "If Gaston knew where I lived, why would he have followed you? I think it was a trick." "He knew Baba Looey and I weren't male Disney villains?" asked Kaa. "I'm afraid so," Ventus said. Kaa groaned. "I've made a terrible mess of things. Will you help?" "Sure. I've got a plan," Ventus replied. "Let's go!" On the pirate ship, LeFou locked Baba Looey in a cage, while Gaston tried to find out where the secret entrance to Ventus' hideout was. Just then, they heard a girl's voice say, "Gaston?" It was Kairi. She was standing on the ship's plank. "Watch the boy, LeFou," Gaston said. "I'll be right back!" As soon as Gaston was gone, Kaa looked into the porthole. "Not you again!" LeFou exclaimed and chased after Kaa. The Lost Woodland Animals hurried inside and set Baba Looey free from the cage. Then they climbed down into a boat that was waiting below. When the boys were all safe, Kaa opened his umbrella, leaped over the side of the ship, and floated down to join them. Then the Lost Woodland Animals cast off and headed for shore. Meanwhile, on the ship's plank, Gaston reached out to grab Kairi. At that instant, a green blur streaked through the air and scooped her up. It was Ventus Pan! "Blast you, Pan!" Gaston cried. He lunged forward and fell overboard, snagging the plank with his hook. "LeFou!" Gaston cried as Undertow circled below. Later that evening, Ventus and his friends sat in their hideout, talking about the rescue. "When Baba Looey and I met Gaston, how did he know we weren't male Disney villains?" asked Kaa. "Male Disney villains don't usually carry umbrellas," Ventus said, smiling. Everyone laughed. What an adventure they'd had! Category:Peter Pan series Category:Read Along Stories